warriorscatsharefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fury is Back
Prologue Rowan, Stripes, Birdy, Bald Eagle, and Falcon walk towards their new building. A man appears, Birdy grab her sword. The Man said, "Well, not a friendly from you guys." Rowan snarled, "Hello Ace, why are you here?" Ace said, "Well, I came here to welcome you." Birdy snarled, "So, oh k but you can't here." Ace left. Birdy knew he will be back. Chapter 1: Casey's Return: Lily's POV So, I was washing the dishes when I heard. "How may I help you sir." Dominc and Fran stared at me and we stared out the window. A boy with a red shirt appears, could that be Casey nah. The boy said, "I like to have thrilla grollia pizza with extra bananas." Theo saw us and said, "Do you think he is Casey." Dominc said, "Well, lets find out." So, we walk out and we heard, "Why does your boss put bananas on pizzas." Everyone gasped, "Cause RJ said, everything goses with bananas." Later on Birdy, Bald Eagle and Falcon came in as always, I told them about the new costumer. Birdy asked, "Did he have green eyes." I shock my head, "No he dose not." Birdy said, "Good I thought it would've been Ace." I asked, "Who's Ace?" Birdy said, "Ace was a friend of Stripes and Rowan and he was a student of Bird the 7 my mother, but now he is evil.' I said, "Oh k." They order pizza and left. RJ said, "We are under attack by a Ranish." When we arrive a red ranger was being attack by a fox like animal spirit. I heard, "With the strengh of the tiger releash the tiger." I yowled, "Casey!" Birdy and her friends appear and help us. Casey is so confuse right now. The snow fox attack Casey from behind. I yowled, "Casey no!!" After the battle Birdy and Bald Eagle help us bring Casey back towards Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor. I said good-bye to my friends and brought Casey up to the loft. Chapter 2: Bird Calls: Casey's POV I woke up to see Lily and someone else talking. I heard, "I hope Snow Fox dosen't come back." "So, we can't still defeat him. See you tomorrow." The person left and I walk over towards the Lily. I said, "Hey Lily." I got a huge hug from Lily. Lily said, "We miss you so much and were you that person that order that thrilla grollia pizza, we got new costumers by the way their names are Birdy, Falcon, and Bald Eagle." Theo, Domainic and RJ came racing over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Yoh RJ, big crowd downstairs." I turned around to see the person again with two of other people. RJ said, "On my way and would you guys help us." "Sure, come on Falcon and Bald Eagle." The three left to go back downstairs. I asked, "How long did you guys knew Birdy, Falcon, and Bald Eagle." Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books Category:Books in Sires